Saving her
by The Eyebrow Motion
Summary: AU: Regina encuentra el amor por tercera vez en su vida. ¿Cómo es ese hombre? ¿Y cómo acaba convirtiéndose en Úrsula? ¿Habrá esperanza al final para nuestra querida Regina? {Evil Trident}
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Regina Mills había perdido toda esperanza. Después de lo sucedido con Daniel y 'El hombre con el tatuaje del león', no quedaba nada para ella en el campo del amor. O eso creía, porque el tren del amor le deparaba otra parada, una parada en un puerto, una parada en el mar.

Lo que pasó con Tinkerbell la dejó tocada. Estaba llena de remordimientos por haber huido, por no haberse atrevido a cruzar esa puerta. Pero ya era muy tarde y ese hombre, si es que era, en realidad, su amor verdadero, ya habría encontrado a otra persona. Comoquiera que fuese, así se libraba del posible fracaso. Porque ella no creía poder aguantar otra decepción amorosa. Era una recién llamada 'pesimista por elección': siempre pensaba en negativo y así se evitaba cualquier tipo de desilusión. Tanta era la tragedia que había marcado su vida, que no creía poder enfocar la vida de otra manera.

Regina aún era joven y no totalmente malvada cuando conoció a Sean. Él era, sin duda, el más apuesto de todos los amores que tuvo o pudiera tener. Tenía ojos azules y profundos como el mar y su aspecto físico -acompañado con un carácter de autosuficiencia- le dotaba de cierto poder de intimidación.

Su primer encuentro fue en el castillo que con ironía la -más tarde malvada- reina llamaba 'hogar'. Sean Connolly había sido invitado por el rey. Era el heredero de un reino próximo al del rey George y Leopold quería estipular alianzas. Aunque, como de costumbre, nunca estaba en casa, y ella era la encargada de mostrar hospitalidad.

―Sois muy joven para estar casada con alguien tan... experimentado.-dijo Sean en su primera cena, para romper el hielo.

―Sí, suelen decirlo así "yo soy muy joven" nunca "él es muy mayor" siempre es mi culpa. -respondió la joven reina, con una cansada sonrisa.

―No creo que tengáis la culpa de nada... excepto por ser novata en lo que respecta la magia y no saber ocultar vuestros hechizos.

―No entiendo qué quieres decir. -pero su voz sonaba alarmada.

―Cada vez que paso por vuestra habitación, percibo claramente el hechizo durmiente destinado a vuestro compañero, yo mismo me he sentido atolondrado solo con pasar de largo el pasillo.

―Eso es imposible ¿cómo podéis saberlo?

―Llevo demasiado conviviendo con la magia, toda mi vida, de hecho. No os culpo, es demasiado la diferencia de edad... y dios mio, no sé que fuerzas hicieron que os casarais con él, pero apuesto el oro de mi reino a que no fueron voluntarias.

―No perderíais vuestro oro.

―Lo que me extraña es que no tuvierais pretendientes más jóvenes con los que huir de Leopold, sois una joven hermosa.

―Las circunstancias se dieron así. Pero ¿cómo es que tenéis trato con la magia?

Intentaba olvidar, que la había halagado, mucha gente la halagaba, pero era todo muy artificioso y con él sentía que se ruborizaba, así que intento cambiar de tema.

―Bueno, digamos que las circunstancias se dieron así.

Regina quería saber más de él, le intrigaba. Al principio, le había parecía un arrogante y un patán. Pero conforme hablaba más con él, o oía hablar de él a los demás, más atraída se sentía y más confusa. Pues ella se había propuesto renunciar al amor y no dejarse llevar nunca más por él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a enamorase, fue una mañana de invierno, y estaba hablando de él con una doncella.

―Ya os dije que no era tan malo, alteza.

―Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así -le recriminó la joven- y no, no es tan malo, es que al principio tiene ese aura de príncipe de mamá.

―No bromee con eso, el joven ha pasado mucho.

―¿Ha pasado mucho? Y como no empiezas a tutearme, voy a desterrarte del reino.

―Su madre lleva enferma desde que tengo memoria. Algo incurable. El pobre ha vivido atado a ello.

Regina sintió de pronto una pena enorme por ese hombre. Pero no el tipo de pena que se siente por un mendigo. Sino, una tristeza profunda más bien y un arrepentimiento enorme por haberlo estado juzgando sin conocerle. Estaba muy lejos de conocerle. Y cada día que pasaba, estaba más dispuesta a remediarlo.

Y así tuvo éxito la joven en sus deseos, que el tiempo pasó y Sean y ella pasaron muchos ratos juntos, hablando, la mayoría de las veces, de trivialidades. Pero acostumbrándose a la presencia del otro, llegó a nacer entre ellos un imán invisible.

Regina no sabía que sentía él por ella, pues si algo caracterizaba a Sean era el misterio. Sin embargo, estaba cada vez más segura de que ella sí se había enamorado, locamente y sin remedio.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tengo el fic terminado y lo iré subiendo poco a poco.**

Capitulo II

—Yo sé que en el fondo me quieres- dijo Regina, medio en broma, medio en serio, al saber que estaba impacientándolo con sus preguntas.

Solían pasar el rato en la biblioteca del palacio, discutiendo sobre libros o cualquier otro tema que saliera al paso.

—¿Tú te sientes querida por mí?- contestó Sean para su sorpresa.

¿Qué si se sentía querida por él? Se lo había preguntado a sí misma muchísimas veces. Casi tantas como la pregunta adversa. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que sí, de alguna forma, sabía que él la quería. Y ella no era de las personas que escondían la verdad. Así que fue sincera cuando contestó.

—Sí.

—Pues ya está- fue lo único que dijo él.

"Pues ya está". Sus palabras eran jeroglíficos en su cabeza. Cada palabra se desglosaba en muchas posibilidades. Era como si él siempre quisiera decir más de lo que decía, pero diciendo lo menos posible. Era francamente desesperante para una mente enamorada.

Si le hubieran preguntado que era lo que le había hecho enamorarse, Regina no hubiera qué sabido responder. Ya casi ni recordaba lo que era mirarle sin devoción. Todas sus palabras, sus gestos, todo lo que descubría de él, era como si se viera envuelta en una espiral, y sin darse cuenta, acabara en el centro. Sin retorno.

—Me marcho la semana que viene. -dijo él de pronto.

—Ah. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—No creo que vuelva pronto.

La tristeza la invadió de pronto. Toda su ilusión consistía en los ratos que le veía y ahora él se iba.

—Llévame contigo.

—No te dejarían -dijo Sean suspirando.

—Me escaparé.

—No puedes venir a dónde yo voy. -tras una larga pausa, continuo- Es la verdad, Regina, no puedes venir. No es que yo no quiera.

—Pues te hechizaré. Haré que te quedes.

Él río y se acercó a ella. Nunca mantenían contacto físico. Esto era nuevo para Regina. Cuando él le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, las piernas le empezaron a temblar y juraría que todo daba vueltas.

—No hará falta.

—¿Te quedarás?

—No, pero ya me tienes hechizado.

Esto la descolocó por completo. Él nunca había demostrado sus sentimientos. No así. Toda su relación consistía en acertijos y segundas intenciones. Era como una neblina. Y en cierto sentido, le gustaba, así nunca arriesgaba. Pero ahora estaba demasiado atrapada por aquello.

—Me hechizan tus ojos oscuros, llenos de vitalidad. Me hechiza tu cicatriz del labio superior, a la que tengo ganas de besar más veces de las que estaría dispuesto a admitir en público, y me hechiza que siempre tengas una opinión para todo y lo vulnerable que te ves cuando crees que nadie te mira...

Siempre se había sentido acomplejada por la cicatriz, nunca la había visto como algo positivo. Y ahora sin embargo, él la nombraba como una de sus cualidades.

Esa tarde fue la tarde de su primer beso. Fue como un resguardo de despedida. De que él volvería. De que algo había nacido. De que algo debía crecer.

Pero él no volvió.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Sean se marchó. Seis meses en los que ella había esperado, en vano, una noticia suya. Durante ese tiempo ella había llegado a necesitarle más que nunca. La perdida de esperanza la atormentaba y su vida la asfixiaba. Hubiera dado todo el oro de su reino por haber podido contar con él.

Pero no fue hasta el día de su cumpleaños, que supo de él. Lo esperaba, sin embargo. Tenía encima ese cosquilleo de que él, de alguna forma, iba a acordarse. Aunque esto no era, necesariamente, algo bueno. Se había marcho ¿no? Había estado desaparecido y de repente ahora ¿qué? Se acordaba de su cumpleaños. Pero ella lo había necesita antes, no ahora.

Ese tiempo marchitó el corazón de Regina. Sin nadie que la ayudará o reconfortara, se creía sola en el mundo. Sean no daba señales de vida, o lo que era peor, no se las daba a ella. Ya no le quedaba nada por lo que vivir. Su matrimonio era un infierno, su vida, una farsa. Fue dejándose arrastrar por su moralmente discutido profesor de magia, Rumpelstilskin y poco a poco, fue convirtiéndose en otra mujer. Una mujer sin esperanza.

Así que cuando leyó su carta, lo hizo con una mezcla de sentimientos.

_Querida Regina:_

_Parece que ha llegado una fecha muy especial. Llegaré para verte dentro de tres días. Espero podamos compartir lo que antaño hicimos. _

_Sinceramente tuyo,_

_Sean_

¿Lo que antaño hicimos? Si esperaba que, con esta carta, con esta visita, se tapará el vacío de seis meses, era un hombre muy iluso. Regina tenía muy claro que no iba a tolerar que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

—Lo siento, no pude venir para tu cumpleaños. Te he echado muchísimo de menos.—fue lo primero que dijo Sean al verla.

—¿Sí?—contestó ella con desdén.

—Al menos no lo olvidé, como la vez anterior.

—De verdad sabes como ganarte a una mujer. Supongo que el atractivo no lo es todo.

—¿Qué puede hacer para que me perdones?

—¿Por no haber dado señales de vida durante seis meses o por olvidarte de mis cumpleaños? Excepto por la noticia de hace tres días, esa fue bastante reconfortante.

—Es mucho tiempo y he venido a pedirte perdón y a explicarme.

—Ya veo.—quería demostrarle que con ella no se podía jugar sin pagar consecuencias.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy distinta.

—Eso crees? Quizá es que no me recuerdas bien, hace tanto que te marchaste...

Sean comprendió de pronto que era inútil cualquiera cosa que le dijera. Ella ya no era la misma. Y a juzgar por sus palabras, sus sentimientos tampoco.

—Ha sido un error venir. Está claro que no me has echado de menos.

—Oh, sí, echo de menos cuando me decías que ibas a volver y no lo hacías.

Esperanza. Estaba dolida.

—¿Y echas de menos cuando te besaba?

Ante ese comentario, ella traspasó la barrera invisible que los separaba y se acercó a él. Cogió su cara entre las manos y lo beso dulcemente.

—¿Así quieres decir? No, eran besos demasiado pastelosos. He descubierto en este tiempo que si llevo yo las riendas es mucho mejor.

A Sean le costó recobrarse del beso, pero aún más de sus duras palabras.

—¿Has besado a muchos otros?

—Por favor, soy una mujer casada. No pienso contar nada que después pueda perjudicarme.

—Yo no he besado a nadie más. Solo he pensando en esos besos pastelosos.

—¿Porque te tengo hechizado?

—Porque estaba enamorado de ti. —la ironía de sus palabras, recordando momentos pasados, le cortaba como cuchillos afilados— Pero ya no, no de quien eres ahora. Así que, he de irme. Siento haberte molestado.

Y mientras se iba, Regina sabía que estaba dejando escapar lo que quizás fuera su única posibilidad de ser feliz, su única salvación.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Pasó el tiempo y Sean desapareció del mapa. Nadie sabía nada de él y Regina empezó a preocuparse. No le había perdonado -ni lo haría jamás, se ilusionaba con este pensamiento- simplemente quería saber si estaba bien. Así que elaboró una poción localizadora y se vio transportada para su sorpresa a un mundo en el que hasta entonces, no había parado atención: bajo la superficie del océano.

―¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó un sorprendido Sean-

―Creía que habías muerto, así que tuve que asegurarme de que no era así. -tras un breve silencio, preguntó- ¿Ese esta la razón por la que te ausentaste tanto tiempo?

―Mi padre me hizo elegir entre quedarme definitivamente en un mundo o el otro. -asintió Sean- Fue muy difícil para mí, pero elegí estar a tu lado, por eso volví. Aunque lo que encontré no fue de mi agrado. Cambié de parecer.

Regina estaba digiriendo sus palabras cuando él le pregunto lo obvio.

―¿Cómo logras respirar aquí?

―Es temporal. La poción que he usado me permite estar donde tú estés por un breve tiempo.

Lo miró y algo le decía que ahora era él que no la iba a perdonar. Se le encogió el corazón y esas paredes que habían nacido en su ausencia, se desvanecieron.

―Vuelve-le rogó ella.

―No podría ni aunque quisiera.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Estoy sujeto a un pacto. Estar aquí tiene su precio.

Justo entonces todo empezó a desvanecerse a su alrededor. Y se encontró otra vez, para su frustración, en su mundo. Tenía que volver allí, se dijo a si misma. Y sí él no podía venir ella se quedaría para siempre. No importaba donde, solo que estuvieran juntos.

Y acudió a la única persona que podía ayudarla.

―Necesito ir allí, poder vivir allí -matizó-

―¿Qué puede haber bajo del mar que llame tu atención? -inquirió su maestro-

―Eso no te importa.

―Cierto. Pero ya sabes que nada es gratis conmigo.

―Haré lo que quieras.

―Exacto. Mientras estés allí harás lo que te pida. Siempre he querido conquistar el mar. Resultaría interesante tenerte como aliada allí abajo. Sí, tenemos un trato.

―Lo que sea. No tardes. -urgió la reina.

―Ah, ah. No tan fácil. Te enviaré allí y para sellar el trato, ha de hacerme el primer encargo. Matar a alguien.

―No voy a matar a nadie -negó horrorizada la joven.

―Buena suerte encontrado el amor en tierra, entonces.

Regina refunfuñó, como dándose por vencida.

―Buena chica. Tu trabajo es matar a la hermana del rey Tritón. El rey se casa mañana y obviamente es nuestra oportunidad de dar un golpe de efecto y demostrar quien manda en realidad en el agua.

―Es una vida inocente... no puedo creerlo.

―Matarás a la princesa Úrsula, no es nada grave, luego me entregarás su corazón y podrás vivir felizmente aleteando -dijo soltando una risita el ser oscuro.

―Es lo último que voy a hacer por ti y no lo hago por ti.

―Sigue engañándote a ti misma.

Sabía que Rumpelstiltskin solo deseaba utilizarla allí abajo como lo había hecho aquí arriba. Pero no le importaba, ya se libraría de él. No quería seguir formando parte de sus juegos pero debía reunirse con Sean, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y hizo lo necesario para poder permanecer eternamente en el mundo de su amado, sabiendo que corría el riesgo de no regresar jamás. ¿Pero qué le quedaba en su mundo? Leopold, soledad. Bebió la poción todo y volvió a embriagarla la humedad.

Regina llegó a la boda y vio a Úrsula, era una joven hermosa y jovial. Se dijo que no podía hacerlo. Ni por Sean ni por nadie. Y justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta, vio a los prometidos. Se quedó de piedra. El rey Tritón estaba sonriendo a su -ya casi- mujer. Sean estaba sonriendo a otra mujer y se iba a casar con ella. Por eso no había vuelto. Por eso no volvería jamás. Ni siquiera dio importancia al hecho de que eso significa que su padre había muerto. ¿Habría sabido su mentor que ella estaba enamorada del rey del mar? Seguramente sí. Pero ya nada le importaba. Absolutamente nada. Desconectó cualquier atisbo de humanidad en su interior y se acercó a la fiesta.

―Siento llegar tarde.

Se oían murmullos entre la gente "¿Quién es?"

―Regina... ¿Qué haces aquí? -pudo decir Sean, perplejo.

―Ah, así que mi invitación no se mojó por el camino.

-¿Quién es esta mujer, Sean? -preguntó su prometida ante la repentina intrusión.

―No te preocupes por mi querida.

Buscó con la mirada a la dama de honor y la encontró.

―Tú debes ser Úrsula. Tú sí deberías preocuparte.

Y sin añadir nada más, le arrancó el corazón del pecho y lo redujo a cenizas ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Los guardias fueron corriendo a acecharla mientras Sean se quedaba atónito mirando la escena, sin poder creérsela del todo.

―¡Estás detenida en nombre del rey!

―¿Pero quién demonios es? -repetía la gente.

―¿Te has quedado sin habla Sean? -dijo Regina mirando al novio- Una boda nunca puede ser perfecta. Por tu culpa no queda nada a lo que agarrarme, ni en este, mundo ni en el otro. Nada por lo que merezca la pena luchar y seguir las normas. Así que voy a encargarme de que nunca olvides esto y seas al menos, un poco miserable el resto de tu vida. Será divertido vivir aquí y llevarte la contraría. Voy a recordarte este momento, todos los días de mi existencia. -y rió, presa de un chiste interno- Úrsula -dijo en voz alta mirando a todos- Mi nombre es Úrsula.

Y Úrsula desapareció entre un humo negro, dejando solo caos y devastación a su paso


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Habían pasado casi dieciséis años desde la fatídica boda. Nadie osaba recordar lo sucedido, y muchos menos ante el rey. Poco a poco, fue convirtiéndose en una leyenda para la gente y ya nadie estaba seguro de que era verdad y que no.

Regina -o como era conocida en este mundo: Úrsula- se había convertido en esos años en 'La bruja del océano' y mantenía una guerra abierta con el rey. Solo que no era una guerra. Era un juego, una forma de expresar el odio y el resentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro. Una manera de retener el amor que los había unido. ¿Hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar con esta guerra? ¿Se mataría el uno al otro? ¿Serían capaces? Nunca sabes como puede reaccionar uno a la hora de la verdad hasta que llega. ¿Y no es, acaso, el odio, otra forma de amor? Es intenso y tenaz. Y está tan enlazado con el amor, que de una cosa puede nacer la otra, y al revés, con suma facilidad.

— Nuestro próximo movimiento puede ser el golpe maestro. -dijo Rumpelstilskin excitado.

―¿De qué hablas, Rumpel? -inquirió Úrsula, sin mucho interés.

―Vamos a conseguir el poder de una vez por todas. Vamos a usar la debilidad del rey.

Por un momento Úrsula pensó en ella misma.

―Ariel, obviamente. -continuo el ser oscuro, ante el silencio de su discípula.

―Ah. Esa.

―Su hija más preciada. No hay nada que no diera por ella, incluso...

―El trono -terminó ella- ¿Qué has tramado?

―Es tan fácil que me derrito. Se ha enamorado de un humano y se ha empeñado en salir de este mundo. Vamos a usar eso para atraparla y luego negociaremos con Tritón.

―¿Tan fácil?

―Oh, nunca subestimes el poder del amor, querida.

Hubo un breve e intenso silenció, que Úrsula rompió.

―Lo sabías ¿verdad?

―¿Qué? -preguntó, haciéndose el loco, el ser oscuro.

―Que él era el rey, que se casaba y que yo estaba enamorada de él. Lo planeaste todo para que lo viera.

―No sé de que estás hablando. Y ahora, vete preparando para tu encuentro con la princesa del mar. Recuerda a quien debes lealtad.

Cuando Ariel llegó al encuentro de la bruja del océano, esta no puedo menos que admitir para sus adentros la belleza que transpiraba, una belleza fresca y genuina. Pero Aríel no se fiaba de ella y mucho menos, de que ella pudiera hablar de amor.

―¿Qué sabrás tú? -le espetó la princesa.

―Oh, yo no pertenezco a este mundo. Vine por amor -dijo sinceramente la bruja del océano.

―¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

―Como todo en esta vida, hice un trato.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que nunca hiciera tratos con nadie.

―¿Y valió la pena?

Úrsula estaba meditando la respuesta cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que conseguir un propósito.

―Por supuesto. Pero no estamos hablando de mí ahora. Quieres ir allí arriba ¿no es cierto?

―Sí.

―Yo puedo ayudarte. A cambio de algo, claro.

―¿El qué?

―Un contrato. Has de firmarlo.

―¿Qué tipo de contrato? -preguntaba, cada vez más desconfiada, la joven princesa.

―Uno en el que me cedes tu lealtad o lo que es o mismo, me pertenecerás si no logras que tu principie se enamore de ti en un tiempo exacto de tres días.

―No puedo hacer eso. -negó Ariel.

―Buena suerte encontrando el amor mojado por aquí.

―Es demasiado arriesgado.

―Todo en esta vida es arriesgado. Si no arriesgas no puedes ganar. Quédate aquí, como una cobarde mientras la felicidad se te escapa de las manos.

Ariel titubeaba. Y a Úrsula le recordó a alguien.

―Piensa en ello. Te doy un día para decidirte.

Unas horas más tarde, Úrsula encontró, para su sorpresa, a su mentor en su casa.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Hacer tu trabajo. Ha firmado y la he enviado arriba. De nada. Últimamente dejas mucho que desear, reina del mar. ¿Un día para pensarlo? Y de paso que papaito le ayude a decidirse ¿no? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

―Creía que sería bueno darle tiempo para echarlo de menos -se excusó ella.

―Mal pensado. En estas situaciones uno tiene que actuar rápido. Ahora ya no sé di debería enviarte a vigilarla. Igual le das más tiempo para pensar.

―No. Me encargaré de que cumpla el contrato.

Úrsula y Ariel fueron enviadas al mundo no-acuático. La princesa con la necesidad de encontrar el amor verdadero y la reina del mar con el trabajo de evitarlo.

Sin embargo, Úrsula no sabia que esta vuelta a casa la iba a enviar a un viaje por su pasado que le llevaría a cuestionarse su presente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Úrsula y Ariel llegaron a tierra sin problemas. A ambas les costó acostumbrarse a caminar, pero a Úrsula mucho menos y eso perturbo a la joven princesa, que no tenía idea del pasado humano de su acompañante.

―¿Dónde estamos? -Ariel estaba aturdida fuera de su habita.

―Adoro la juventud, siempre preguntando. Estamos seguros aquí, es lo único que tienes que saber.

Úrsula se las había ingeniado para hacer creer a la princesa que iba a ayudarle en su cometido de enamorar al príncipe, cuando claramente estaba haciendo lo contrario.

El primer día le engañó diciéndole que Eric vendría a cenar y así tendría la primera oportunidad. Así que, cuando Ariel paseaba por aquel castillo desconocido con una"R" por todas partes, lo hacía confiada.

―Igual esta chica es de la que estaba enamorado de mi padre -divagó la joven pelirroja, mirando el cuadro que sostenía entre sus manos.

―¿Qué? -pudo decir Úrsula.

La mujer del rey Tritón había muerto hace dos años.

―Mi padre nunca quiso a mi madre, no de esa manera... no intensamente. Sé que solo tengo dieciséis años, pero él nunca la miraba como yo miro a Eric.. y bueno, siempre lo he sospechado. Su corazón estaba en otra parte. Y mirando este cuadro, yo veo esa mirada- dijo ella mostrandole el cuadro.

Estaba hablando de un cuadro que había encontrado escondido en el ático, lleno de polvo y estropeado por el paso del tiempo. En él se podía observar a dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica. Él iba exquisitamente vestido con traje y ella llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco. Él la mirada y ella sonreía.

Úrsula evocó aquel momento.

_Sean, deja de mirarme- reía la joven sin apartar la vista del pintor._

_-¿Por qué? Es divertido._

_-Así el pintor no puede retratarte bien._

_-Yo doy igual, mientras te pinte bien a ti._

―¿Tú qué opinas? -la princesa la distrajo de sus recuerdos.

―Puede ser, sí.

Ariel se fijo en la firma del pintor, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el título, escrito más arriba. "Regina y Sean". "Regina" repitió la joven.

―¿La conocías?

―¿Mm? -Trató de disimular la bruja del mar.

―Esta joven, la del cuadro, Regina. Esta es su casa. La conocías muy bien ¿no?

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Quiero decir, por eso estamos aquí. Debe de ser muy intima tuya para que te deje la casa...

Úrsula estuvo a punto de reírse en su narices. No la había reconocido. Aunque bien pensando, no era extraño. Ahora siempre iba de negro, con el pelo recogido y la chica de ese cuadro era muy diferente, tan inocente y tierna. Además un cuadro siempre es interpretado distintamente según quien lo mira.

―Podría decirse que eramos cercanas.

―¿Qué relación tenía ella con mi padre? ¿Y qué pintas tú en todo esto? -Había algo que se le escapaba a la hija del Tritón.

La reina se encogió de hombros, mostrando indiferencia.

―Solo sé que estuvieron juntos un tiempo y él se marchó.

―Con mi madre -completó la joven con un suspiro, volviendo a examinar el cuadro.

―Basta de tonterías -dijo Úrsula, arrebatándole el cuadro- ve a prepararte para el príncipe. Y procura no hurgar más por ahí, o puede que te lleves más de una desagradable sorpresa.

Ariel asintió, pues su tarea era demasiado importante. Ya indagaría en el pasado de su padre cuando hubiera solucionado el lío en el que se había metido.

―Deja de llorar. Habrá tenido otro compromiso -la voz fría de Úrsula resonaba en la habitación.

―¿Esperas que me crea eso?

Por un momento, Úrsula creyó que la había descubierto.

―¿Insinúas...?

―No le intereso, está clasicismo. -lograba decir Ariel entre sollozos- Todo porque me fui, si él supiera... que lo hice porque no tenía más remedio. ¡No podía estar en tierra! Pero dejé pasara demasiado tiempo...

Úrsula la escuchaba y a cada palabra que decía, más identificada se sentía.

―Si es así, se dará cuenta.

―¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo me vuelva a ir? Será demasiado tarde... ¿Es que el amor nunca puede triunfar? Lo daría todo por él, en serio. No creo que jamás vuelva a amar como lo he amado a él. Incluso, si no le vuelvo a ver...

―Eh, no te pongas así, aún tenemos dos días. Haremos que ese piernecitas se enamore -La bruja de mar se sorprendió a si misma con estas palabras.

―¿De verdad lo crees? Sé que si no lo conseguido jamás seré feliz, por muy joven que sea, es un sentimiento que tengo en el pecho... no sé si puedas entenderme...

―Te entiendo. Y ahora duerme, niña. Mañana lo verás.

Lo que acontecería mañana, ni Úrsula podía saberlo. Una parte de ella quería realmente ayudarla a recuperar al amor de su vida. ¿Qué grande era esa parte? ¿Estaría dispuesta a desobedecer a su maestro y buscar su propio destino?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ¡Ya lo he subido todo por fin! Tened en cuenta que he subido varios capítulos casi de golpe, así que mirad por dónde os habíais quedado ;) También quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a mi amiga Leire, que me ayudó a acabar esta historia :) **

Capítulo VII

A pesar de las tentaciones de Úrsula, no podía simplemente borrar todos los años que había estado en el lado oscuro. Y además estaba Rumpel, no podía mostrar debilidad ante nadie y menos ante él. Así que trazó un plan para asegurarse de que la dulce Ariel y su príncipe jamás estuvieran juntos.

—Estoy tan nerviosa. -mascullaba la joven mientras peinaba su larga melena roja- ¿Y si no sale bien? No me contestes. Gracias por haberme ayudado. La idea de la cita en los acantilados ha sido estupenda. No sé lo que habrá hecho sin ti.-su sonrisa y gratitud eran tan ingenuas que casi enternecieron el corazón de la bruja del mar.

—No hay de qué- intentó sonar lo más corriente posible.

Ariel se levantó, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con su amado, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta la otra mujer la paró, dibujando el contorno de su cara con las manos, por encima del pelo, casi con cariño.

—Falta algo.

La princesa sonrió, pensando que quizá quería darle algunos retoques y arreglarla más para la cita. Pero ocurrió lo que menos se esperaba. Úrsula hundió la mano en su pecho y le sustrajo el corazón, dejándola sin aliento y confusa.

—¡Ahhh! -consiguió articular la joven ante tal intrusión.

—Ya puedes partir -Sonrío Úrsula.

—Pero... ¿Por que has hecho eso?

—Hay cosas que no entenderías ni aunque te las explicara -apretó el órgano entre sus manos, y le ordenó que se reuniera con Eric, tal y como estaba previsto- por suerte, no he de hacerlo. Buena suerte -dijo con toda la malicia que le fue posible mientras Ariel abandonaba la estancia.

Eric llevaba esperándola más de cinco minutos, ansioso por verla. Cuando ella apareció, la sonrisa dibujó por completo su rostro.

—Ariel, me alegro tanto de verte.

—Supongo que veo el atractivo mejor ahora.-Úrsula sostenía el corazón, escondida tras una gran roca, dictándole las palabras.

—¿Qué? -el príncipe sacudió la cabeza- No importa. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Lo que importa es donde no voy a estar.

—¿Dónde?

—A tu lado –río Ariel, totalmente poseída.

Acto seguido lo empujó al borde del precipicio. Normalmente ella no tendría fuerza para hacer eso, pero lo pilló totalmente desprevenido y confiado.

Y así es como Eric se vio, con solo el agarre de sus manos separándolo de la muerte.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Ayúdame... -su mente aún no analizaba lo que pasaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo fuerza.

Y cuando Ariel estaba a punto de retirar sus manos con los un pie y dejarlo caer, alguien la agarró por el brazo y la echó para atrás.

—Papá...

El rey Tritón había llegado justo a tiempo para ayudar a Eric y hacerlo volver a pisar tierra firme. Mientras tanto, Úrsula observaba toda la escena desde las sombras, atónita. No había podido reaccionar ante la presencia del que fue su amor verdadero. No se esperaba que apareciera y había trastocado todos sus planes.

Eric estaba totalmente desconcertado y miraba a Sean como buscando alguna explicación, aunque no supiera ni quien era.

—Tranquilo, muchacho. Ella no sabe lo que hace -El hombre con ojos azules intensos sujetaba por los brazos a un desecho príncipe.

—¿Cómo..?

—Está encantada por magia. No sé como, pero ella nunca haría eso. Y menos a ti.

—¿Encantada? ¿Magia? -miro a la chica y no sabia ni qué decir ante tal sarta de absurdidades, pues no conocía magia alguna en su reino.

—Debemos encerrarla. Ahora es peligrosa. Vamos -tirando del brazo de su hija, Sean hizo que Eric entrara en razón y los guiara a su castillo.

Una vez allí, Sean le explicó al príncipe quien era y quienes eran, sin muchas dudas, los que estaban detrás de todo. Encerraron a Ariel en el calabozo, temiendo que hiciera otra locura. Y entre los dos hacían guardias para custodiarla.

Sean estaba en la ronda de la noche, observado a su hija dormir, cuando sintió una presencia.

—Sal y da la cara.

—Oh, pero hay tanta tensión en este momento. Prefiero alargarlo -seguía en las sombras, disimulando que no le afectaba volver a verlo.

—No puedo creer que le hicieras esto a ella. No solo eres incapaz de amar, sino que no puedes soportar que los demás lo hagan.

—¿Quién dice que al final no me hubiera hablandado y lo hubiera salvado? -decidió salir de las sombras, mostrando su esbelta figura y su vestido, como siempre, negro.

—El negro nunca fue tu color.

—Ahora lo es.

En momentos como ese, parecía que volvían a ser aquellos dos jóvenes que se enamoraron y hablaban de tonterías, como el color de un vestido.

—¿A qué has venido, Regina? No voy a dejar que la toques. Tendrás que matarme.

—Ya nadie me llama así -pronunció las palabras casualmente, conteniendo sus sentimientos, pero la barrera se desmoronaba por momentos.

La mujer se sentó en una de las rocas cercanas, enfrente de él y el dolor de lo que sucedió hace dieciséis años los atizó a ambos, dejando un silencio lleno de amargura.

—Cuando te vi con ella, me pudo la frustración. -empezó Úrsula, aunque por el tono de su voz, parecía Regina más bien, la que hablaba- No me preguntes por qué, supe que no volveríamos a estar juntos y que no habría explicación. Sentí que ya no tenía razón para luchar, para vivir. Eras la única esperanza que había en mi vida y te fuiste de mi lado. Pensé: ¿de qué me sirve ser buena? ¿A qué me conduce nada? Siempre acabo igual, sola y triste. La maté porque quería romper nuestro vínculo del todo, como cuando algo se rompe y te duele tanto que este roto que lo rompes más, solo para descargar la ira y echar por tierra cualquier esperanza de reparación. Sé que no vas a perdonarme jamás y aunque era eso lo que buscaba en aquel momento, ahora me duele. Me duele todo lo que pasó, todo lo que hice... -logro terminar, con lágrimas en los ojos, sin creerse que hubiera soltado tal discurso.

—Has arruinado tu vida, la mía -miró hacia donde se hallaba una dormida Ariel- y ahora la de mi hija. Y te duele. Permítete que me ría.

—Lo creas o no, lo de Úrsula me fue ordenado por la única persona a la que yo creía que le importaba. No lo hice simplemente para hacerte daño y destrozarte la vida. Hice un trato y si no lo cumplía... podría haber sucedido algo parecido o peor. Yo no supe que era tu hermana hasta que la vi.

—¿Crees que solo me destrozó la vida su muerte? Fuiste tú la que la causaste. Tú, el gran amor de mi vida.

—Era tu boda, Sean.

—Era una boda falsa. Mi padre me obligó. Yo solo he querido a una mujer en toda mi vida y esa mujer me ha destrozado la existencia -ahora al que se le caían las lágrimas era a él.

—Vuélvemelo a colocar -los interrumpió de pronto Ariel.

—¿Qué? -sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero Úrsula no concebía que la muchacha le hiciera tal requerimiento.

—Haz un acto de fe, crees que no tienes salvación. Como lo creíste ese día en el que mataste a mi tía. -había estado escuchándolos, haciéndose la dormida.

—No sabes lo qué dices, solo hablas para obtener lo que quieres.

—No, no lo hago. Como ya te he dicho, sé que el corazón de mi padre siempre ha estado contigo. Y has hecho de ello una catástrofe. Sé que no hay perdón alguno para ello, pero puedes hacer algo muy importante. No hacerlo peor. Evitarle más sufrimiento. Arreglar las cosas. Ser valiente por una vez en tu vida y elegir hacer lo correcto, aunque no esperes obtener nada a cambio.

Ursula se quedó sin habla. Ella claramente no escucharía a una niña llena de ideales pero ¿Qué haría Regina? Regina era otra niña con ideales ¿Cuánto quedaba de eso en ella?. Miró a Sean, buscando en sus ojos alguna pista. Y vio en ellos un claro convencimiento de que no sería capaz de hacer lo que su hija le pedía. ¿Acaso tenía él razón?

Se levantó, dando un largo suspiro. Y saco de su bolsa el corazón, rojo y palpitante. Lo estrujó suavemente y después se acercó a Sean.

Este retrocedió por instinto y pensó que iba a aplastarlo delante de sus narices. Se veía perdido, o si acaso, más de lo que ya lo estaba. Pero Úrsula cogió su mano y depositó en ella el corazón.

—Siempre me gustó más Regina.

Cuando él comprendió lo que ella estaba haciendo, no podía creerlo. Y vio en sus ojos algo que jamás creía que volvería a ver: esperanza.

:::FINAL:::


End file.
